What Not To Wear The Yamanaka Ino Edition
by MonkeyHead
Summary: After Lee is rejected for what seems like the millionth time, Ino takes pity on him and decides to help him in her own little way. RUN LEE RUN AWAY!


What Not To Wear-The Yamanaka Ino Edition

Summery- After Lee is rejected for what seems like the millionth time, Ino takes pity on him and decides to help him in her own little way. RUN LEE RUN AWAY!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I was about to buy the rights, but they wanted me to share my Starburst and that just wasn't going to happen_. Perfection._

Sakura shrieked dramatically, narrowly avoiding the big puffy kisses which were now congealing on the wall behind her. "Keep your creepy ass kisses to yourself! If one of them hits me I swear not even your speed will be able to protect you!"

"But Sakura! I love you with all the fires that smolder in my youthful heart! I would protect you with my life! I would run a hundred laps around the village for you even if it meant messing up my hair! I would throw myself into the fires of Mount Doom for you!"

"Well…wait a minute…fires of Mount Doom? Did Naruto force you to watch Lord of the Rings for five straight days with him again?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to break the record."

"….What record."

"I'm not exactly sure, that was all he said. Then he told me that if you looked really closely you could see Galadriel's nipples through her dress. Then he went to the bathroom for a long time. It must have been something he ate."

Sakura shook her head at Lee's naivety and also scrunched her nose trying to expel the image of what Naruto was actually doing out of her head. She could hear a small ping as Lee grinned , his confidence lifted by her actually acting cordial to him. The flower namesake nin was so caught up with her disgusted repression, that she didn't see Lee's kiss until it squashed onto her large yet charming forehead.

Angry girlish squawks were followed by anguished yelps and screams that conclude with a disheveled pile of Rock Lee on the ground and extremely miffed Haruno Sakura departing the crime scene.

Ino shook her head watching the interaction between the two Chuunin. Poor Lee, she actually felt bad for him. So maybe he was a little weird…ok really weird, but he wasn't a bad guy. Ino knew from experience that sometimes the guy who seemed like he was all wrong for you was a perfect fit and the perfect guy could turn out to be not all that great.

Smiling, she tugged on her boyfriend's topknot affectionately while he snoozed, which caused him to burrow his face into her tummy. Pulling out the tie binding his hair back , she glanced at Lee again. He really wasn't _that _bad looking, ok the eyebrows were pretty bushy and the green spandex was just horrible, but with a little tweaking he might actually be kind of cute, in a boyish way. He had some potential.

"Poor Lee, we should really help him, "the sleeping shinobi began to snore. "We should help Lee out Shika." Shikamaru's black hair fluttered back and forth as his snores got louder. Ino rolled her eyes, she knew he wasn't sleeping.. First of all if he was actually sleeping, his hand wouldn't "unconsciously" be creeping up her shirt. Also , Nara Shikamaru didn't snore. He had learned back at the academy that snoring only drew attention to the fact you were sleeping during class. "Nara Shikamaru, I know you're not sleeping, so stop pretending you are before I maim you!" The boy unwisely continued his counterfeit snores.

"OUCH!" Shika's pain was intensified due to a combination of the centrifugal force from his body's twitching and the iron grip on the black lock of hair clutched in Ino's fist. He grimaced, detangling her rough fingers from his hair and sighed," you are so troublesome." The annoyed kunoichi began to open her mouth to speak, but only a gurgle came out when Shika clamped his big hand over her lips. "No." A muffled snarl pushed against the callused fingers. "Ino, no. Leave Lee alone, he does not need your help." Two blue eyes glared, as a pink tongue jutted out and began to coat slobber on the fleshy barricade, hoping to make the young Nara cringe and pull his hand away. "Lick me all you want…actually yeah that feels kinda nice. Keep licking. "Shika smirked a bit knowing he had won, but his cocky grin soon disappeared when Ino's sharp teeth clamped on his palm. He hadn't been expecting that. "OUCH! Gods Ino! Fine do whatever you want, trying to get you to see reason is too troublesome." With a bored sigh, he felt around for his hair binding and after finding it and tying his hair back, he collapsed onto the ground as if he had just run a marathon.

Now it was Ino's turn to grin. She understood her Shika well enough to know that a Shikamaru who had decided to let her do what she wanted, was just one step away from a Shikamaru who would actually help her with what she wanted to do and she knew exactly what she could do to convince him…

"Ino…you're scary when you smile like that...Ino what are you…no wait…stop...mmmm"


End file.
